Many electronic communication devices have the ability to communicate via different types of communication networks. For example, some cellular phones, such as smart phones, can communicate via cellular networks and wireless local area networks, such as WiFi networks. In some instances, these types of devices can switch between the different types of networks during use. For example, a cellular phone may connect to a WiFi network to transfer data when a reliable WiFi network connection is available, and connect to a cellular network to transfer data when a reliable WiFi network connection is not available. This can improve service and can help to avoid, or at least minimize, data usage or fees that are often associated with transferring data over a cellular network. Although, a switch between networks can be done automatically, there are often delays associated with making the switch.
While this disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. The drawings may not be to scale. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and the detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the disclosure to the particular form disclosed, but to the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present disclosure as defined by the appended claims.